1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to providing network services and more specifically to chaining network function services via distributed memory sharing to increase data packet processing performance in software-defined cloud or network environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network service is an application running at the network application layer and above, that provides data storage, manipulation, presentation, communication or other capability which is often implemented using a client-server architecture based on application layer network protocols. Each network service is usually provided by a server component running on one or more computers and accessed via a network by client components running on other devices. However, client and server components may both run on the same machine. In addition, a dedicated server computer may offer multiple network services concurrently.